


Not A Brother Not A Friend (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of kleine-aster's work, as a gift frecklebombfic for ITPE 2019.“So, Todd is all alone in a place that basically preys on fears and feeds on past trauma – oh. Oh. That’s not good, is it?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Not A Brother Not A Friend (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not A Brother Not A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244579) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



[Steaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/not-a-brother-not-a-friend/s-fSwhu)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gBDG4ripXpLm6bY1tiUOtRdFg_H0Q9Ih/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
